legofandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:MeJo
Hoi, welkom bij Brickipedia wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Gebruiker:MeJo. Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- JeJo (Overleg) sep 22, 2011 19:43 Vraag Waarom werken jullie niet op nl.lego.wikia.com maar op deze site is daar een goed reden voor? * Antwoord: De samenwerking met Mike110 wilde niet vlotten. Laten we het daar maar op houden. Ik wilde graag een kopie van de Engelstalige Brickipedia maken. Er was verschil in inzicht over gebruik van hyperlinks naar pagina's en gebruik van sjablonen. Op deze wikia zijn verwijzingen naar pagina's tussen vierkante haken en verwijzingen naar categorieën gemaakt met het ConvCategorie sjabloon. Verder ging het mis bij het gebruik van Mike zijn sjablonen en mocht ik me er niet mee bemoeien: iets wat een 'doodzonde' is bij samenwerken op een wikia. Toen ben ik een nieuwe wikia begonnen en inmiddels is deze wikia zelfs groter. Uiteraard vind ik deze mooier, hij lijkt ook erg op de Brickipedia site. Als laatste zijn de vlaggen van de landen bij de prijs gevoegd. Ik beschouw deze site ook niet als 'mijn site', dus ga vooral je gang. Als ik je kan helpen of je hebt ideeën, dan hoor ik het graag. MeJo jul 23, 2012 08:52 Aanpassen Zou je voor me de infobox producten en minifiguur willen aanpassen want ze hebben geen kleur bij het thema Super Heroes. * Gedaan. Mooie gouden kleur... werken Waarom gaan jij en Mike110 eigelijk niet samen werken op deze wiki? Dan deblokeer je hem en de werken jullie weer samen of ik stop want jonsen123 is Mike110 je. Kunt kiezen of ik stop er mee en doe weer mijn dingen of we gaan weer samen werken op deze wiki. En jullie doen het techniche gedeelte en dan breng ik de nl.lego wiki's informatie op deze wiki waar ik nu al mee bezig ben eerlijk gezegd. Aan jou de keuzen. Groeten, Jonsen 123 of eigelijk Mike110 * Antwoord: Ik ben net weer terug van vakantie en zie deze mededeling nu pas. Da's effe schrikken: Jonsen123 is gelijk aan Mike110. Eerst praat je over Mike110 in de derde persoon, en dan blijk je het zelf te zijn. Ik weet niet zo goed wat ik hier nu van moet denken. Ik zie dat je in de tussentijd op beide sites niets meer gedaan hebt. Wacht je eerst op mijn reactie? Waarom zou je de die LEGOwiki site laten schieten voor deze Brickipedia site? Hoe moet het dan met de interlinks naar de Engelstalige Brickipedia? Op zich ben ik voor samenwerken, dus als je de vragen kan beantwoorden en me laat weten wat je bedoeling met de 'oude' LEGO wiki is, dan kun je onder je eigen naam aan de gang. Ik hoor graag. --MeJo (overleg) 25 aug 2012 12:03 (UTC) * Mike110 heeft toegang. --JeJo (overleg) 26 aug 2012 10:58 (UTC) Hij doet het vanaf morgen ga ik weer bewerken mike110 he Mejo ik ga meehelpen met je wiki ,nonononomo. starwars:degalacticsitevoorkennerswikia he ik ben ook een grote fan van lego star wars. daar zal ik ook wel veel aan werken. nieuwe lego set: de skiff met luke skywalker,boba fett,kithaba en lando carrison. nonononomo beste Mejo, al de lego star wars informatie mag je van mij op mijn wikia zetten please nonononomo Reactie samenvoegen wiki's Je hebt gelijk dat het lijkt of wij twee de enige zijn die een lego wiki willen bewerken, als we er wat van willen maken moeten we gaan samenwerken en de informatie van de andere wiki overbrengen en hem daarna sluiten. Daarna moeten we denk ik op de hoofdpagina van de andere wiki een link zetten die verwijst naar de nieuwe lego wiki. Groeten, Mike 110 - Hi mike, denk ik ook. Ik laat me vader het wel navragen. Gebruiken we de lego.wikia of de Brickipedia? De keer dat we vroegen aan de engelse zeiden ze dat we de verkeerde naam hadden met lego en dat we brickipedia mosten heten, maar nu is de link er wel, maar ik heb er weerr meer op staan en ik denk dat me vader wel een hele goed structuur heb opgezet. En hoe zorgen we voor meer mensen die op de site komen? groet --MeJo (overleg) 18 mrt 2014 18:57 (UTC) Persoonlijk zou ik niet weten hoe je zo snel mogelijk nieuwe mensen op deze site kan krijgen, maar ik vindt het goed als we deze site gebruiken want deze zit technischer wat beter in elkaar. Maar als we deze site aanhouden hebben we volgens mij geen interwiki link met de Engelse, Duitse en Franse lego wiki's & als ik bijvoorbeeld op google zoek naar een set die we op beide sites hebben bijvoorbeeld: 7143 Jedi Starfighter kreeg je de link naar lego.wikia.nl en zie ik brickipedia niet staan en ik denk dat google wel heel belangrijk is om bezoekers te krijgen.Groeten Mike110 - Mike, Merijn, Ik heb nagevraagd bij de helpdesk en die kunnen de wiki interlinken. Het zal verder met een verzoek aan Brickipedia en de anderstalige LEGO sites zijn om ook daar toestemming te vragen. Ik kan dat regelen, ook omdat bijna alles in het Engels gaat. Het exporteren en importeren van data tussen wiki's i mogelijk. Al zal dat gezien de overlap niet zo heel veel zin hebben. De verschillen zitten met name op: * Indiana Jones (25) * Legoland (2) * Pirates (2) * Pirates of the Caribbean (42) * SpongeBob (13) * Harry Potter (87) * Hero Factory (19) * Star Wars (nieuw vanaf 2013/2014) Zal ik de interlink regelen, doen jullie het overzetten? Spreek maar af wie wat doet. Laat ik in ieder geval de structuur doen, dan blijft alles in lijn. --JeJo (overleg) 23 mrt 2014 13:51 (UTC) :Hoi iedereen, :Ik zal hier maar even een berichtje plaatsen aangezien niemand reageert op mijn prikbordbericht op de Centrale Wikia Community. Ik zie dat julllie al aan het plannen zijn in verband met het samenvoegen van de twee wiki's, maar ik zou graag de volgende dingen willen weten: # Weet de Engelse wiki af van de plannen die jullie nu aan het maken zijn? Zij zijn de grootste anderstalige versie, het is misschien nuttig dat zij weten dat hier wat gaat gebeuren. # Wie gaat er allemaal beheerder en bureaucraat worden op de wiki? # Welke sjablonen zijn jullie van plan te gebruiken? (Infoboxen, navigatieboxen, sjablonen voor notificaties, en dergelijke meer — ik kan ook helpen nieuwe te maken) # Welke layout gaan jullie nemen? Gaan jullie een volledig nieuwe layout nemen? (Hier kan ik mee helpen) # Naar welke wiki gaan jullie verhuizen? (Dit maakt niet uit voor de intertaallinks, layout, URL, naam van de wiki, of sjablonen, want die kunnen allemaal overgenomen worden!) -- persoonlijk stel ik voor de oudste van de twee te nemen, omdat die hoger zal scoren in Google en omdat je dan met het importeren van pagina's geen bewerkingsgeschiedenis hebt die terugloopt tot voor het bestaan van de wiki. # Welke URL nemen jullie? Als je de twee samenvoegt kan je nog steeds van nl.lego naar nl.brickipedia verhuizen of omgekeerd. # Hoe willen jullie dat de wiki uiteindelijk genoemd zal worden? Brickipedia? Lego Wiki? Iets met "Nederlandse" in de naam? :Verder kan ik zeggen dat pagina's die niet aanwezig zijn op de ene wiki en wel van de ene wiki geëxporteerd kunnen worden via Speciaal:Exporteren en in de andere geïmporteerd kunnen worden via Speciaal:Importeren. Ik raad in dit geval ook sterk aan om uit te vinken dat je alleen de laatste versie wil gebruiken. Omwille van copyright is het verplicht om op een of andere manier te tonen wie de pagina geschreven heeft, en de gemakkelijkste manier om dat te doen is door de geschiedenis te behouden. Daarnaast zal het behouden van de bewerkingsgeschiedenis er ook voor zorgen dat het bewerkingsaantal overgebracht wordt van de ene naar de andere wiki. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月02日、09:43:21 :Dag Yatta, Dank voor je hulp. Dat de communicatie op dit prikbord gebeurd is misschien wel even handig, al was er wel wat achtergelaten op de pagina. Ik ben de vader van MeJo, oprichter van de site en maak en beheer de sjablonen zoals infoboxen en navigatie. # Ik laat zo een bericht achter bij de Engelstalige Brickipedia, zodat zij er vanaf weten. # Voor het beheer en bewerken: JeJo: Beheerder en Bureaucraat, MeJo: Bureaucraat, Mike110: Bureaucraat. # De sjablonen van deze Brickipedia zijn doorontwikkelde sjablonen. Er zit al zoveel techniek achter, die willen we niet kwijt. Sterker nog, de info vanaf de nl.lego wikia 'pakt' niet en moet worden omgebouwd om goed weer te geven. Daarom zetten we nu alles 1-op-1 over. We zijn er bijna, dus exporteren en dan weer importeren lijkt me niet nodig. Voor copyright is het simpel: of Mike of MeJo hadden de pagina gemaakt, er was niemand anders. En wie zou over de copyright vallen? # Behalve de top navigatie is de layout van de Engelse Brickipedia leidend. We hanteren dezelfde opmaak zoals het gebruik van sjablonen, paragrafen, inhoud van paragrafen, verwijzingen een afbeeldingen. Veel lijkt op elkaar, al zijn zij met zoveel gebruikers en technisch onderlegde personen een stuk verder. We hanteren dezelfde principes, behalve dan de top navigatie (die we erg lelijk vinden). Verder hebben wij extra's als tijdlijn- en subthema navigatie. Waar we niet (ik denk nooit) aan beginnen is de opsomming van alle LEGO elementen. Dat is zo ontzettend veel werk, en voegt weinig toe aan wat al elders beschikbaar is. Laten we eerst maar focussen op de sets; da's al meer dan genoeg. # De vorige keer dat we als nl.lego een interwiki link aanvroegen deed Brickipedia moeilijk omdat we ons nl.brickipedia hadden moeten noemen, maar uiteindelijk is er wel akkoord gekomen. Ook wel vreemde discussie: bij hen en alle andere talen staat ook .lego. in de naam. Voor alle zekerheid heb ik toen de nl.brickipedia gestart die uiteindelijk is uitgegroeid tot de grotere wikia versie. # Als het kan zou het mooi zijn de inhoud en opmaak met alle sjablonen van nl.brickipedia te houden (daar waar we nu juist alles samen hebben), en de naam van de site nl.lego te hebben, met intertaallinks naar de verschillende sites. Hoe dat gaat laat ik graag aan jou over, maar ik zou (als ouder, en voor nu) de enige admin moeten zijn. :Ik hoop dat je ons kunt helpen met de techniek, eerst met de integratie, later wellicht met wat techniek. Onze uitdaging is met name het aantrekken van meer mensen. We zijn allemaal LEGO-gek, en er moeten toch meer 'gekke' mensen zijn die dit leuk vinden. --JeJo (overleg) 2 apr 2014 20:42 (UTC) ::Oké, puntje 1: ik zal zodadelijk antwoorden op je bericht op de Engelse wiki zodat de admin weet dat hij/zij mij ook altijd kan contacteren :) puntje 2 lijkt me dan ook in orde. ::Puntje 3: de sjablonen lijken me allemaal overgenomen vanaf de Engelse Brickipedia -- ik vind wel dat jullie die best behouden, want die zijn redelijk ingewikkeld. Wat dacht je echter van een metasjabloon om dingen aan te duiden zoals "dit artikel is een beginnetje" of "dit moet herwerkt worden" of "hier zijn meer bronvermeldingen nodig". Op grote wiki's (en die van jullie geldt wel als groot :P) kan dat immers handig zijn. ::Puntje 4: meer dan sjabloon en opmaak van pagina's bedoelde ik het uitzicht van de wiki zelf -- de achtergrond en themakleuren. Je zou de wiki er bijvoorbeeld helemaal zo kunnen laten uitzien: http://puu.sh/7Vph3.jpg Dat is dan misschien niet blauw zoals de Engelse wiki, maar dat ziet er wel een heel stuk fleuriger uit. (De afbeeldingen die ik daar gebruikt heb komen van de Japanse Brickipedia en kan ik je wel bezorgen, of ik kan het ook gewoon voor je doen) Je kan gewoon eens naar de anderstalige wiki's kijken om inspiratie op te doen :) ::Puntje 5 en 6: Ik denk dat het punt niet de URL was toen, maar de sitenaam -- net zoals de Engelse, is het mogelijk om de URL "nl.lego.wikia" te hebben en "Brickipedia" te heten (hoeft zelfs niet "Brickipedia Wiki" te zijn, gewoon "Brickipedia" kan ook). Ik kan daarvoor zorgen, maar dan wil ik wel zeker zijn dat jullie alledrie akkoord zijn. ::Wiki's samenvoegen werkt zo: # Jullie zorgen dat alle informatie aanwezig is op één wiki (in dit geval nl.brickipedia) -- alle info die dus op nl.lego staat moet dus naar hier verhuisd worden, handmatig of via de importtool. # Jullie zorgen dat alle afbeeldingen op één wiki staan (opnieuw nl.brickipedia) -- je moet die dus opslaan van de andere wiki en opnieuw uploaden hier. Speciaal:MultipleUpload is daar handig voor. # Er moet een pagina zijn waarop staat dat jullie als beheerders/bureaucraten, en mogelijke actieve gebruikers (op Nederlandse wiki's zijn dat er meestal niet zoveel) akkoord zijn met het samenvoegen. # Eén van de beheerders/bureaucraten stuurt een bericht (naar mij of naar Speciaal:Contact) met volgende info: #* Vraag of de twee wiki's mogen samengevoegd worden + URL van allebei de wiki's #* Link naar discussiepagina met het akkoord #* Welke wiki open moet blijven (in dit geval: nl.brickipedia) #* Welke URL en welke wikinaam jullie graag willen (bv. nl.lego als URL, en Brickipedia als wikinaam) # De wiki vanwaaruit jullie naar hier zijn verhuisd wordt door Wikia gesloten en vervolgens óf doorverwezen naar deze wiki, óf deze wiki wordt naar het webadres van de andere verhuisd. ::Ik geloof dat jullie al goed aan puntje 1 en 2 bezig geweest zijn, dus is het grootste deel al wel gedaan. Wat betreft de intertaallinks: als de twee wiki's effectief worden samengevoegd worden die automatisch doorverwezen, welk webadres of naam je ook kiest. Het voorbeeld van hierboven is gewoon gelijkaardig aan hoe de Engelse wiki het doet. ::PS: ik weet dat jij technisch alles goed begrijpt, maar ik heb het gemakkelijk proberen uit te leggen omdat het een ingewikkeld proces is en MeJo en Mike het dan ook kunnen volgen als ze willen :) lange, technische berichten zijn een beetje saai. ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年04月04日、08:02:23 Harry Potter De meeste Harry Potter set pagina's stammen nog uit de tijd van het begin van de lego wiki dus de kwaliteit is niet echt goed te noemen, daarom kun je ze beter niet over plaatsen, maar opnieuw maken en dat kan ook wel zonder de oude site. Groetjes, Mike 110 Samenvoegen wiki Dag YATTA, we zijn sinds april bezig geweest met het overbrengen van de pagina's naar de nieuwe wiki. Het laatste deel van Harry Potter hoeft van Mike110, de schrijver niet over: die doen we overnieuw. Hiermee zijn we dan (eindelijk) klaar voor de definitieve samenvoeging. # kun je de volgende twee wiki's samenvoegen: brickipedia en legopedia. # de wiki nl.brickipedia moet open blijven # op de huidige pagina staat dat we als beheerders/bureaucraten akkoord zijn met het samenvoegen # voor het beheer en bewerken: JeJo: Beheerder en Bureaucraat, MeJo: Bureaucraat, Mike110: Bureaucraat. # alle informatie is aanwezig op één wiki (in dit geval nl.brickipedia) # alle afbeeldingen staan op één wiki (ook nl.brickipedia) # de wens is om als URL nl.lego.wikia.com te gebruiken, en Brickipedia als wikinaam # op de oude wiki heeft Mike110 al een doorverwijzing naar deze wiki # de met intertaallinks zouden ook moeten blijven werken Als we eenmaal over zijn dan gaan we wat aan de layout doen. Zo zie ik dat Brickipedia op de categoriepagina's met indelingen kan werken (iconen rechtsboven), dat zouden we ook wel willen. ook onze startpagina moet maar eens een slider krijgen. Mochten er aanvullende vragen zijn dan hoor ik dat graag. Alvast bedankt voor de moeite.--JeJo (overleg) 11 sep 2014 21:18 (UTC) * Ik ben natuurlik ook akkoord!--MeJo (overleg) 11 sep 2014 21:19 (UTC) Hallo MeJo, Zelf zit ik ook niet zo vaak meer op Brickipedia, en ik heb er ook niet zo veel tijd meer voor. Dus het lijkt me niet zo handig als ik eigenaar wordt. Maar nog bedankt voor het bericht Groeten Ruben